A Half Birthday Surprise
by Emerald Leviney
Summary: Half birthday's were never meant to be that special, but Athrun decides to surprise Cagalli on hers. CagalliXAthrun...Lemon, but can be read without reading lemon. One Shot.


**Hey guys! So i wrote this short one-shot as a tribute to my best friends half birthday. We decided that it is important to celebrate them as much as regualar birthday so thats where this idea came from. She challenged me to make it a lemon too soooo i went for it! You can read the beginning part with out the lemon...so i put an authors note in when it starts. but please be nice seeing as its my first lemon. But i'd love CC for next time! It's an AthrunXCagalli fic since it;s our favorite pairing! :) Please R&R**

* * *

Cagalli had a headache. Lately it seemed like all she was doing was working. Negotiating, signing papers, etc. Running a country was no easy business. She barely had had any time for herself. Athrun had been away for awhile, working at the PLANT. Cagalli hated being without him. There was no pizzazz in her life, no surprise and no romance. She couldn't help but admit she liked the pizzazz, the romance, the surprise, the romance…oh and she loved the romance. She slouched in her chair feeling worse. This day just was not getting any better. Her phone buzzed and Cagalli sighed. She let it ring a few times, listening to the obnoxious buzzing tone. Before the fourth ring she answered.

"Hello? Cagalli speaking," she answered, trying to sound professional, yet a hint of depression came through.

"Why the long face?"

"Kira?" she asked slightly surprised by her brother's unexpected call. "What's going on?"

"Hey! Well, I'm in Orb and I was hoping you'd come to dinner or something with me tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," she said calmly.

"Don't get TOO excited," Kira teased.

"Sorry, Kira, I'm just really tired. Overworked…"

"And Athrun isn't there to comfort you," Kira said interrupting. He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Hey! I don't think I need to tell my brother about that kind of stuff," she said folding her arms.

"C'mon Cags, I'm just teasing. Please the last thing I want to think about is…" Cagalli blushed. She didn't like thinking that Kira knew about things her and Athrun had done.

"Well anyway, want to meet me at that small restaurant on the corner of 5th and 6th ave?"

"Yeah, what time? Is Lacus coming?" she asked. She hadn't seen her friend for quite sometime. Actually the last time had been Kira and Lacus' wedding. Of course the two wrote to each other all the time. Lacus was constantly wondering when Athrun was going to propose to Cagalli, which Cagalli was wondering herself.

"I dunno…like 6:30?" Kira suggested. "And no, Lacus is busy tonight," he said vaguely.

"Sure," Cagalli said. "See you then," she said.

"Yup! Bye!" Cagalli felt slightly better. She would've have preferred to see Athrun, but spending time with Kira was fun and she did miss her brother.

* * *

Cagalli left her house at six twenty. She didn't want to get there too early but she didn't want to be late either. She knew the restaurant was fancy and so she decided to actually try to get dressed up. Normally she wouldn't have cared since it was just Kira, but she did not want to look out of place. She pinned her bangs back with small clips. She adorned herself in a calf-length light yellow skirt and white blouse. Fancy…but not over doing it.

She arrived at the restaurant at about 6:33. Right on time. She smiled, secretly hoping she had beaten Kira there. She entered expecting there to be a crowd. It was usually busy on a weekday night. She rounded the corner but did not see what she expected. The restaurant was not only dead…but Kira was not the one sitting at the table.

"Athrun?" she said shocked.

"Hey Cagalli," he said standing up as she stood in shock. She ran towards him and pulled him into a hug.

"Kira…that ass," she said smiling. Athrun laughed. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Did you really expect me to miss your half birthday?" he asked. She tilted her head. Half birthday? It was true…today was her half birthday. But half birthday's had never been important before.

"Half birthday…since when do those count?" she smirked.

"Do I really need a reason to come and visit my girlfriend?" he asked. The two sat down and opened up their menus.

"You don't," she said smiling. This had been a nice surprise and it was the last thing she had expected. The two began to eat and chat casually about what they had been up to. Cagalli realized how much she missed him. She didn't want him to have to leave again. He took her hand and smiled.

"I've missed you," he said. She looked at Athrun and smiled. She loved his blue hair and his green eyes. She loved his smile and his nose…every detail of his face.

"Same here. Actually without you it's really boring."

"Oh really?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but when you're here, I can't focus. So really it's terrible both ways." He laughed.

"Sorry for causing you such grief."

"You'll make it up to me." They both laughed. "Would you like to stay over?"

"Actually..." he paused. She resisted the urge to frown. She was slightly disappointed and had expected him to at least spend the night with her.

"Yeah? You better have a good excuse," she said, half-serious.

"I think I'd like to stay over every night," he said.

"Well…what?" Cagalli said realizing what he said. She blushed.

"I think it's about time we got married."

"M…married," she said slightly surprised. She really hadn't expected this. They had discussed marriage before, but they had never made a definite decision.

"Do you not want to?" he asked, slightly confused.

"No…I'm just surprised. Of course I want to," she said.

"Great," he said, paying the check. "Let's go back to your place and celebrate," he said smiling teasingly.

"Celebrate getting engaged?" she asked.

"Yes…and it's your half birthday. We must do something special."

"What is it with you and half birthdays?" she asked laughing as he put his arm around her waist as they left.

"I don't know…I just think they should be more special. Especially yours," he said. She giggled, pleased that he had made something so small…something she had not even thought of…into a big deal.

* * *

(A/N: lemon approaching)

Cagalli unlocked the door to her house and pulled Athrun inside.

"I've missed you way to much," she whispered in to his ear. He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her towards his body.

"I bet I've missed you more," he said.

"Prove it," she smirked wiggling out of his grasp. She ran up the stairs and he closely followed. Once inside her room, she pulled off her shoes and lay on the bed. "Show me how much you've missed me," she said lying back on the bed. Athrun laughed and kicked off his own shoes and suit jacket. He climbed on to the bed over her. He leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his tongue around hers, exploring her mouth that he knew so well. He moved down her neck and began to unbutton her blouse, revealing her lacy bra.

"I missed this," he whispered, pressing his body closer to hers as he leaned in to kiss her lips once more. He pulled up her body to unhook her bra from the back, letting her breasts fall free from the bra's hold. He ran his fingers over her, causing her to shiver. He squeezed her breasts lightly, causing her to gasp. He kissed her once more.

"Athrun…" she whispered, pulling away from his kiss. "I've missed this too," she said smiling. She pulled off his top. She ran her hands down his chest and he moved slowly down to her breasts. He wrapped his tongue around her right nipple, and squeezed her left breast, arousing her nipples. She moaned, running her hands through his hair. "Don't stop," she whispered.

"I won't," he said, pulling away. He began to pull down her skirt and ran his hand over her panties. She shivered and raised her hips. He smirked pleased, that he was giving her pleasure. He pulled down her underwear and thrust his index and middle finger into her. She gasped and grabbed his shoulders. He pulled out and kissed her.

"Stop teasing," she said breathily. He chuckled.

"But I love teasing," he said as she began to unbutton his pants. She pulled down his pants and boxers revealing his hard length. She wrapped her hands around his member. He groaned. "Cagalli…who's teasing now," he whispered as she slid her hands up and down around him. He pushed back down and thrust himself inside her. She gasped in pleasure and moaned as he began to slowly rock back and forth.

"Faster, please, Athrun," she begged. He kissed her as he began to move faster. "Yes," she moaned between his kisses. He kissed her neck and she ran her hands down his back, feeling his pulsing muscles. He could feel her tense up and her walls closed around him, causing them to both climax.

"Cagalli…" he moaned. He released his seed inside her and collapsed on to her body. "Amazing." He said rolling over. "I love you so much," he said his chest heaving.

"I love you to," she said, still breathing heavily too. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"Happy Half-Birthday," he said. She laughed and lay her head on his chest and fell asleep feeling safe and happy. She could get used to having Athrun around more often.

* * *

**I hope i did ok for my first time writing a lemon! ;) Let me know what you thought! Oh and Happy Half-B-day D! Much love to you!**


End file.
